


Peter After Pan

by jewelofocean



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Good Peter, Love, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelofocean/pseuds/jewelofocean
Summary: Victoria Jones. Yes, she is The Captains daughter but shhh he doesn't know that... yet. She has arrived in Storybrooke and is looking for the man she loves, who is now free. She loves Peter but will he forever love her? Then there's the fact that there's someone new in Storybrooke, how the hell will she handle this?A/N: There are mentions of past abuse but there will be warnings! This is on fanfiction.net as well.





	1. Our Sister/Prologue Type Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for clicking on my story I am really trying to figure out how to do this whole writing thing! Um, I do have an account on wattpad and fanfiction.net and I love to read and write. (Still working on the second one) So yeah! This is the first chapter of Peter After Pan Edits coming soon. Updates are random!

VICTORIA POV:

Thump, thump, thump my heartbeat pounded in my ears as I ran, I passed a large tree and I looped around it my instincts telling me where to go. Right now my instincts could not make a mistake, I had to find him, I had to get there before he does if he finds it before I do or they will kill him. They can't kill him never on my watch, I pressed on my thoughts distracting me from my goal and I hunched my shoulders and pulled my head farther into myself, and I ran forward. Looking for the shielded Storybrooke.

FELIX POV:

" Look, Emma, you don't get it the boys are restless we never went a quarter of this amount of time without a game or a hunt or something. We're getting too restless to do things. "

I was in the library with the Charmings, and the Evil Queen, and Hook, and Emma, with Henry. Along with the Dark one, and Belle.

" I guess that's your problem then isn't it kid? " Regina spoke.

" Not it's not I have kept them as occupied as I could but it's not that easy. "

' Well make it easy mate, I mean we can't have them causing so much mischief. "

" Look pirate, you were never on the actual island all those games you witnessed was not even a quarter of the things we did. "

" What can we do to help Felix? "

I looked at Mary Margaret and I thought back to the island and I mumbled under my breath almost incoherently,

" Find our sister. "  
" What was that Felix? " She spoke.

" Nothing I'll try to hold them over, I guess. "

I snapped my tone going from patient to cold. I turned and all but ran from the library, my eyes slightly watering.

HOOKS POV:

I watched as Felix walked from the library. As the door closed I quirked my head toward the large group in the library,

" Did any of you hear what he said? " Belle spoke,

" No, I didn't love" I spoke,

" I think he said something about finding someone, Hook do you know who that would be? "

" No Emma I don't, Henry you spent time in the camp would you know lad? "

" I remember Pan taking me somewhere overnight and coming back to the camp the afternoon the next morning. The camp which was previously dirty and messy was perfectly clean and organized. And Pan got super mad I mean I could he was trying to hide it but I could feel darkness raging from him and he muttered that someone came back. He disappeared for a long time, and he came back his knuckles bloody and raw. The boys were all tense until he came back. When he walked into camp Felix all but ran out shaking in what I think was anger, after that all the boys were so cold toward Pan. " Henry spoke,

" Who do you think it was I mean if Felix thought this person could control these boys then how much power did he have. He must be severely respected amongst the boys. " Belle said,

" Yeah and I mean, if Pan felt threatened, I mean how bad or how good was this guy? " Regina spoke.

" Don't know love, but I think we should figure out who that boy was. " I spoke.


	2. My Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butting heads with her father and seeing her boys is all she has to deal with, for now, but a month later she wishes it were that simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um wow! I'm so flattered you actually kept reading *Blushes furiously* So um, here is this next chapter. *Shoves it into your face and runs away*

VICTORIA POV:

I watched as the savior spoke and looked at me and then at my father. I turned to Felix and I spoke,

" Do you still have your weapons? "

" Yes, and we took your trunk as well, I think you would like to change out of those awful things?"

I sighed and I nodded smiling before anyone could protest Felix and Kevin took a hand and Devin ran ahead of us. I giggled and I ran with them to a very run down house and we haven't even opened the door but the smell made my eyes water. The yard was overgrown and I mentally scolded everyone. I heard the rumble of a few engines and I turned to see two automobiles I think they were called pulling in. Henry, the Saviour, The Evil Queen, Prince Charming, and Snow White, along with my father, the Dark One and Belle, I am now calling them all The Enforcers.

We walked inside and I nearly choked I could practically taste the vile smell in the air. I walked to the only clean place in the front room and I saw the chest sitting there. The deep wood was clean of dust and had a few new engravings in it. I could tell it was Felix's knife work

I opened it to find all of my clothes untouched, the chest groaned for not being open for so long and I could tell no one had touched anything inside. I picked up one of my favorite outfits and I stood up and cocked an eyebrow and Sammy pointed to a washroom. I walked in and changed, I stepped out and in the front room, all standing uncomfortably was The Enforcers and the Boys.

" What do you think? "

I had on a blood red blouse with a thick black belt, the front laced up with black leather and then I had on a pair of skintight leather breeches. My hair was tied with a leather strap and fell down my back. I looked around and Felix just smirked and nodded.

" I sort of stole your colors, Hook, sorry. "

My father looked up at me paled and then walked out of the house, my hopeful face fell and I watched as Emma followed him. I looked at my black boots and then put a smile on my face. I then looked around at the boys and spoke going into mother mode.

" Sam go get cleaner every kind, Kevin get me some scissors or a knife then you can do the yard, John get a mop and mop the floors, Chet pick stuff up and fold clean clothes and put the dirty ones in a pile, Dean wash the windows, Paul get the dust off of everything

Felix sit on a chair you're getting a haircut, Jake, William, you are going with Rob to clean the bedrooms and make them presentable. Jesse and Jack, you are on laundry, Michael make the beds, please. If that happens I will take you on a hunt and when you are done help someone else and I will give you all haircuts, your hair is far too long. Ready set go. "

I saw all of the boys run like mad and I smiled and looked around watching Felix trying to runaway.

" Ah ah ah Felix c'mere."

He reluctantly walked over and sat before me. I watched as The Enforcers stood there with awe in their faces as the boys began their jobs. Then finally the Evil queen spoke

" What was that thing earlier? "

" What thing? The thing I killed? "  
" Yes. " Snow spoke.

" Well Snow White, that was a person who worked for my captor."

" Call me Mary Margaret, and who was your ' captor'? "

" No I think Snow will do, and his name was Lynx but you might know him as something else because Pan angered him and did a few things. Blah blah blah. "

" I'm sorry love but we're gonna need more detail not only of that cat thing but also how you were on the island and knew about us but we didn't know about you. How long were you there? "

Everyone looked in awe at my father and his harsh demeanor, I looked back down to concentrate on Felix's hair. His loud sharp voice made me go somber, I straightened and I kept concentrating until I went in to cut Felix's hair and a hook blocked my way. My father snarled and pushed my hand up and his hook grazed my wrist and it left a shallow flesh wound.

I let a low growl rip from my chest and I pushed the hook away and I ignored him.

" Tell me. "  
" After dinner, I will explain everything including my mother. "

I looked down and blinked back tears, I thought he might actually want to know about her.

" I don't want to know about Talia. She just wanted my money. " Once he said that I hissed in a breath and I snapped.  
" REALLY? YOU don't WANT to know about YOUR DEAD WIFE?! MY MOTHER? Really? Because she wanted to know about you. Where you were, why you never came home, no she DIDN'T CARE ABOUT MONEY! YOU weren't there ever since I could remember my father Killian Jones was the strongest best MOST HONOURABLE captain, who was LOST at sea. "

I took a deep breath and I let a lone tear fall from my left eye. I wiped at it violently and I began to speak again.

" Do you know every night I heard her cry when she thought I was asleep she'd cry and cry and sob and speak out, ' where are you Killian, I can't keep going on like this, I need you to be here Vic needs you here I miss you I love you' "

" LIAR! "

" Don't you call me a liar I might not tell everything, but NEVER in my life have I ever lied to someone who didn't deserve it! Okay, my mother blamed herself for years that she did something wrong, she'd ask herself why did you leave? She had heard a rumor throughout the tavern that a pirate whose name was Killian but went by Captain Jones was with another woman. "

I had started to cry even more and my breathing became staggered I could tell everyone's eyes were on us. My father and I were staring at each other both too stubborn to look away. Felix grabbed my arm gently and pulled me into his chest as I cried and ruined his shirt with snot and tears.

My walls which I had kept up for so long were crumbling beneath me.

" And yet she still talked praise about you until her last breath, only when I found her journal was I ever disappointed with the name Jones. "

My father looked down and stormed out of the room the door slamming shut I jumped a bit when the door was almost ripped off the hinges with the force it was closed. I shook my head and let a deep throaty laugh erupt from my lips. Felix again pulled me to his chest and I shook my head and pulled away.

" Let's finish your hair yeah? "  
He nodded and sat back down with a very reluctant face, I soon finished his hair and I pushed him lightly out of the chair.

" Go outside and help Kevin in the yard. "

" Yes, ma'am . "

I rolled my eyes and called the next boy over,

Soon I was pushing the last boy out of the chair and it was around two o'clock and I smiled at the now clean room. I looked over at the enforcers who were all sitting very uncomfortably with various drinks in their hands not daring to take one sip. My father came back in about a half hour after we had the fight.

" All done! Boys let's go hunting! "

They all cheered happy to get away from the constant cleaning I walked back over to my trunk and I lifted to hefty lid and I reached the bottom grabbing a bow and a quiver of arrows, I then grabbed my knives and I ran outside to wait for the boys to grab everything, they all came out and sat on the clean porch and waited for my instructions.

I watched as The Enforcers tried to deny us going hunting.

" You could go to the market and get something there. " Snow spoke.

" Does the market have fresh rabbits or deer? "

" Well no but they have steaks, and well, "

" Well, what? "

" They aren't supposed to get into trouble. That means hunting is a no no. " Belle said, I snarled and stepped forward.

" Look little miss beast loving bookworm if you want to keep these boys out of trouble they need to let out energy, not sit inside all day, okay? So the best way to let out energy without hurting anyone then they need a hunt and some games. "

" How dare you speak to her like that? " Rumplestiltskin stepped forward his cane relying heavily on his posture.

" What are you going to do about it you glittery skinned snake? Hmm? By the looks of that cane you don't have much magic here or else you would have healed yourself already."  
I turned my attention to the boys of the steps who were practically vibrating with excitement.

" Time for rules, nothing but rabbits and Felix and I will handle the bigger game, be back by sunset and no fighting! Pair up Felix come with me, Ready? Let's go! "

We ran into the woods quiet on our feet Felix kept up easily as we weaved further into the thick trees. I stopped running after 2 miles and began to walk, I was light on my feet as I moved making sure not to break any branches. I looked around and made sure we were hunting down wind from our prey, I spotted a buck and I smiled. I took my bow and nocked an arrow, I held my breath and let my arrow loose.

Felix and I dragged our many rabbits and our deer back to the house by the woods, the sun just above the horizon line. We met up with the boys each one holding a small piece of game Felix and Devin started a fire and then set logs up around to sit or lean on.

I set the deer aside after skinning it and letting it cure then I skinned the rabbits and made a stew out of them. The boys were sharing stories around the fire and The Enforcers were in a little corner. I started to spoon the stew out of the pot and passed it around. I looked around and smiled at the boys I had so dearly missed.

" So Victoria, can you tell us about Lynx? " Snow spoke.

I looked up, " I will if he becomes a threat, but I do not wish to open old wounds. "

The rest of the night we laughed and right about the boys were to fall asleep a quieter boy named Chet asked for me to sing like the old days. The Enforcers looked over and I nodded and I motioned for them to join me as I leaned against a log and against Felix as soon as I said that 14 Lost Boys ran over and hugged against me and I had Sam's head in my lap and I rubbed his head and began to sing.

Well I've heard there was a secret chord

That David played and it pleased the Lord

But you don't really care for music, do you?

Well it goes like this:

The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift

The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Well your faith was strong but you needed proof

You saw her bathing on the roof

Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya

She tied you to her kitchen chair

And she broke your throne and she cut your hair

And from your lips, she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

As soon as I looked around I found they boys asleep I kept humming until I thought everybody was asleep.

I looked at the Enforcers and they were all very somber murmuring to each other and I looked to my father and found him looking into the fire drinking something out of a flask. I looked to Felix his arm resting on his propped up leg and his head down looking at his other hand. I grabbed it and I wound mine in his and we looked at each other and smiled a small comforting smile to each other.

" Victoria? "

Both mine and Felix's head snapped toward Emma's voice I quirked one eyebrow and she continued to speak.

" We need to know about this Lynx, none of us have heard of him and we need to know if he's a threat. "

I scoffed " Of course he is and if or when another one of his minions come I will tell you about him, and why are you all still here? "

" Because we don't want you all to suddenly disappear when you are the only one who knows of this new threat. " Regina growled,

" Hey, Evil Queen she won't disappear she won't leave us. "

I leaned more into Felix and smirked he knew me.

" You guys can go sleep I promise I will be here tomorrow. "

My eyes drooped and I looked up to my father and looked away when he glared, I focused my eyes Felix's shirt and began to pick at the loose threads on what they called a t-shirt. I didn't like it looked so tight on his taut muscled frame. The things he was wearing on his legs called jeans were tight and seemed uncomfortable.

My eyes peered back to the group of people who began to move to get up, my eyes focused on a boy I remember seeing on the island.

" Y'know kid it wasn't all bad games and cruelty and fighting on Neverland, Pan used to go sulk for weeks at a time and I would step in as leader of camp with Felix by my side. We used to have fun and no one would cry out at night, it broke my heart when these boys did and I feel bad for you. "

" Why? "

" Because you just saw what Pan wanted you to see not the real beauty and light of Neverland, you didn't see Felix set a hares leg after it broke; the delicate touch of the boys as they carried me back to camp when I fell and bruised and twisted my ankle. "

" Liar that island was a bloody hellhole and those boys are all bloody menaces and you are a liar and a cheat and a whore. " My eyes snapped toward Killian.

I gripped Felix's hand and I straightened up my posture as much as I could without bothering the boys.  
" That island was my home for a very long time and these boys my family, I have never thought of anything with these boys of anything other than my brothers, "

I let my voice drop an octave with a deep intensity, my eyes slits and my sharp and coiled like a viper ready to strike; my mood shifting to convey my protectiveness over my family like a mama bear protecting her cubs from hunters.

" And I will be damned you talk about them like that, these boys are angels forced to wear devil's horns; and you, you are a devil with a halo shoved upon his horns. That island was beautiful without Pan around, and you off of its shores, I raised these boys well and don't you dare say otherwise. " My words cut like a knife over the silent guests at my fire.

The cracking of the fire seemed to die down as I spoke my share of the conversation. Killian turned away and I was fed up with him running away so much.

" You always knew when to leave didn't you DAD? How to shatter a heart and stomp over it as you left, you are a coward, " my voice cracked as I tried to stay quiet my emotion getting the best of me as Killian turned again toward me with fire in his eyes. " Do you even care? Or did you at one point because if I ever look at you again I need to know did you ever love your little Victory? Or my mom? Or were you too sailor too pirate to ever have such human emotions?"

Killian didn't answer, my voice a hushed whisper that barely graced his ears as the wind tried to blow away my words. I was done with being the weak little girl I was a Lost girl for hell sakes, not an emotional Jones. I was the first to turn away when I saw he had no answer for me.

" Good-bye since I guess none of you trust us enough to leave us alone you can either sleep in the house or by the fire. But we are going to sleep. "

" Goodnight. " chorused through the camp and I dug my head into Felix's shoulders, and let my mind wipe away the worries poking through my brain hoping for a soundless sleep.

I don't remember my night but I have a feeling of dread and fear coursing through me, I sat up and immediately two arms were restraining me and hushing flowed through my ear. I turned my head to see Felix a worried look on his face, he relaxed as soon as my eyes fell on his, and his body sank down to sleep as I got up, he knew I wouldn't fall back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So the beginning is off to a rough start... but that should get better and oh ye, ah Peter comes in soon!


	3. One day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So kinda hints at a sore subject for out darling Victoria Enjoy!

I decided to go wander around the town and I knew it was just sunrise and not many would be up. So I began to let my mind wander, happy I don't remember last nights nightmares, judging the boy's positions away from me and Felix's movement when I tried to move it was bad. I stood in front of a small place that had food wafting from it and I walked in I was greeted by a long legged tall woman with black hair bright expressive eyes and red highlights in her hair.

I walked toward her and smiled, " Hello. "

" Hey, I'm Ruby. "

" Victoria. "

" What can I get you? "

" I don't really know, I am kind of new to this world I was wondering if anyone could show me the ropes? "

She nodded and began to walk toward me and sat me at a booth and began to explain some things for me to understand. I walked out of the Diner and right into Felix, I smiled at him and began to try to apologize and he just held up his hand and he shook his head. I looked at him from under my eyelashes in defeat. He smiled and slung an arm around me. I walked through the town as Felix explained the things of this odd world.

A week later I had most of this world down fairly well and I had bonded with Ruby and Granny quite a bit I was now getting a grip on life here. I was sitting at Grannies and talking to Ruby who seemed to be less energetic today, actually, everyone seemed to be pretty glum.

" What's up? "

" I don't know something just seems to be off today. "

I nodded and walked from the diner, the glum mood putting me down, I decided to take a walk in the woods. I got to a clearing and I smiled and sat on a log, the peace and serenity helping me forget for just a few moments until there was a large commotion in town. I got up the loudness frightening me, I heard the yells of everyone and I let my feet fly my body propelling itself toward town.

I made it into town to see everyone gathered around someone, all yelling different obscenities. I pushed my way through and I heard Felix's face he was yelling questions and I pushed past Belle and stood by Felix and I looked at what had caused the commotion and my blood ran cold.

"Peter?"

He turned toward me he sighed and then smiled, not a smirk but a smile, a beautiful one. I sighed and I jumped into his arms and flung my arms around his neck and I held him tight to me. But I soon took off my arms and moved back and I looked into his eyes. They were a light green with no purple shadows beneath his eyes, his face was soft and his eyebrows relaxed.

" We can't trust him." The evil queen spoke holding Henry to her.

" Yes, we can."

" Are you stupid?"  
" No, I am not."

" Prove it, prove we can trust him, that Pan has changed."

I scoffed, "This isn't Pan this is Peter, Peter Caldwell. The man Pan's soul possessed. And I can prove it. Peter, what was your first gift to me when you met me for the first time?"

" I gave you a locket that Pan found and he used it against you."

I nodded and spoke again, " What did you create for me? What was in it? And what was its name?"

" You mentioned you missed the beauty of Neverland and the plants in it that weren't poisonous that Pan could manipulate you with, so I made you a place where only you and I knew where it was, I named it Victoria's Grove, and the main part of it was our own creation, the Talia tree. I made it bioluminescent so you could always see the light in the darkest of times. Then I made the Vicious Vicky flower, " Peter laughed and I put my hand over my face hiding my tears. " It looked like a Lily they were your mother's and your favorite flowers. But you always thought they didn't match your personality so I made them poisonous and only you and I know the antidotes."

" What did the Vv flower do? "

" It erased memories and every time Pan tried to take over I would take the poison so Pan didn't know of Victoria's Grove. But he found out about us, and we risked that for the fact that our Grove would stay safe."

I grabbed Peter's face and I kissed him with every ounce of love and life I had in me the kiss was wet and salty from my tears, it was chaste but it was long and meaningful, I thrust my face into my neck and he held me,

" I missed you."

" And I you my love."

He smelt of sweat and dirt but I pushed past that and I smelled and felt him I felt the man I have missed so damn dearly. Until my father hooked the back of my shirt and quite forcefully pulled me from Peter. He stepped forward but Killian blocked forward and he turned toward me.

" If you two are the only people who know about the bloody antidote then why does he remember you?"

" Peter's magic does not work for long periods of time out of Neverland, or the tether he put there, and it wears off after a few weeks."

Killian looked at me and snarled, I stood my ground ready to defy my father for the man that was actually there for me. Emma stepped forward and grabbed Killian and kissed him and Peter made his was over to me and he put his right arm over my stomach pushing my back to his front in almost a possessive way.

Killian melted in Emma's touch and he seemed to calm the town was weary but I knew he would gain their trust somehow. Felix moved in front of us and Peter smiled and Felix clapped him on the back. The rest of the lost boys ran up and began to quietly speak to Peter, asking him if he's okay to which he nodded and chatted with him.

We moved back to the house quite a few Enforcers joining us. A shrill cry pulled me from my trance and I looked over to see Snow attempting to calm a very upset baby Charming was nowhere to be found, I smiled and I walked over to him, and I looked at Snow and I gestured for the baby. She seemed hesitant but she was trying to find a bottle and holding a thrashing baby didn't really work very well.

She very reluctantly gave him to me, I bounced him and smiled widely at him Hello I cooed to him. His fists were outstretched and his face red as he screamed for something, 'awe' I spoke quietly and I shushed him. He hardly seemed to calm down and I took my right hand as I was holding him in my left and I rubbed his temple slowly and as soothingly as I could manage, I took my middle finger and rubbed it in circular motions and shushed and bounced and the more I bounced him the fussier he got.

I creased my eyebrow and I tried swaying from side to side and he seemed to like that more and I continued. I began to lightly run the pads of my fingers from his forehead down towards his eyelids and he quickly began to silence his shrill cries and they fell into soft coos. I smiled a bit wider and I didn't have a toy for him to play with as he dozed so I moved my hair to my left side and he began to play with my ends. He balled them up in his tiny little fist and he was asleep within a few minutes.

" Yes that's it you was just tired is all huh? Yeah."

I looked up and I saw all of the Enforcers on the cabin property and they all looked at me with quizzical looks and a few of astonishment. The boys looked proud and Peter was gleaming, I smiled and look back at the young boy in my arms, Snow moved in front of me and motioned for him and I nodded my head.

As soon as Snow tried to move him away from me his grip on my hair got tighter and he began to stir, and wail so she I just quietly stepped back announced,

" I can watch him for a bit the boys can start a SMALL fire and you guys can go take a nap inside or out here, the rest of your crew will be watching like Hawks anyway, so why not make the most of it?"

" You sure? " She whispered.

" Positive," I whispered back.

She nodded and took the now present Charming's hand and they laid down in the sun they were facing us and they were close enough that if a problem arose, they would take their child from my arms.

" His name is Neal."

I nodded and the boys began to joke and push each other about. I looked at them I gave them the 'shut it' look and they all moved quieter and they began to act as if they were puppies with their tails between their legs. Peter was now behind me and he had the bag in his hand, I smiled and nodded motioning for him to set it down.

He also had a rolled up blanket under his arm, he placed it on me and I slowly moved onto it and sat down on it. I had my legs criss cross underneath me, Peter sat behind me leaning toward my right side, his legs on either side of mine so I could lean into him. I smiled content I closed my eyes for a moment savoring this moment hoping this would one day be apart of our future.

I opened them and I looked around the family I had, they were damaged and some broken beyond repair with only a piece of wrap barely keeping the broken soul together. But I would always have them we've all been through too much for anyone to break us apart. That brought me solace and it brought me happiness that I would always have a family and home to come back to.

After a while, Neal woke up and began to get fussy so I motioned for the bag that Snow brought and Peter handed it to me. I opened it and I grabbed a pacifier for him. I put it into his mouth and he soon calmed down. I looked down at him and I smiled a large smile a piece of my heart breaking as I looked at the child before me.

I looked up at Snow and Charming have come back around the fire yawning. I gave them a small smile and Snow spoke.

" I can take him again if you need a break."

I shook my head and she spoke again,

" You are really good with him, I can't remember the last time I took a nap for so long. Thank you."

" Of course."

The Lost boys were chatting quietly to the side Henry was speaking with Jesse and Paul. Felix and Peter were speaking behind me, but all conversations ceased when Snow spoke again.

" Do you want kids one day?"

My body went rigid and Peter put a light hand on my back. I forced a tight smile and looked straight in her eyes.

" One day," I then muttered, " If I can have them."

" What was that love?"

" Nothing Killian."

" Did you say if you can have them?"

I sighed and nodded. My body still rigid, Peter behind me was breathing heavily; I leaned into him wishing he could swallow me whole. But he couldn't and I wished that I was anywhere but here right now. Everyone's eyes were on me the boys seeing how I'd react,

" What do you mean by that?" Emma spoke for the first time in a while toward me.

I looked at Peter and he whispered in my ear, " It's your choice you can tell I won't be mad."

I looked at him and I stood up and I walked toward Snow and I put Neal in her arms. I walked back to Peter and grabbed a stump so he could lean into it the sun was and I could finally curl up to him. I put my head into his chest and I listened to his heartbeat and it lulled me to sleep ignoring the prying eyes and the questions forming in their minds. Darkness soon consumed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was that please comment/review, and let me know what you guys think. Just btw this is my own spin of ouat but I think most of you got that by now, um so yeah, now chapter will be up soon.


	4. Swimming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a Peter P.O.V also mentions scars and what may have happened in the next two chapters or so and throughout the story.

PETER POV:

" Do you want kids one day?" Mary Margaret spoke, and I went rigid. Fear creeping into my being, I looked at Victoria and saw the horror hidden behind her eyes. I put a soft hand behind her back comforting her, Vic forced a pained smile and she spoke with a morbid longing in her eyes " One day, " She turned toward me and braced herself against me and Vic spoke again.

"If I can have them."

She didn't realize that she spoke it so loudly and of course, Hook had to speak up.

" What was that love?"

" Nothing Kilian"  
" Did you say IF you can have them?"

She nodded a curt short nod and I saw the pain in her mind the horrors she must be thinking and I got angry and I began to breathe heavily. I snuck a short glance to Felix, and his eyes were on her, the uncomfortable silence was broken by Emma.

" What do you mean by that?"

Vic was torn her demeanor showed it and I leaned down and spoke in her ear,  
" It's your choice you can tell, I won't be mad."

Vic gingerly stood up and set the baby in Mary Margaret's arms and she placed a stump behind my back and sat with me and curled her body into mine leaving no space between us. With her head on my chest, she fell asleep. I played with her long tendrils picking them up and then letting them fall onto her shoulders again.

"She hasn't slept this well in a long time, I'd have to hold her to keep her from accidentally hurting herself in her nightmares."

I hmmed and Regina spoke up listening in her curiosity getting the best of her from earlier.

" What did she mean earlier? When she said 'if she can have kids'?"

I glanced down then toward Felix the boys had dozed off a while earlier, it was well after 11:00 now, I didn't want to answer, not if Vic didn't want me to.

" That's her story to tell,"

" Well, it doesn't seem as if she's too keen on telling it, ya bloody demon." I looked at Killian and cast my eyes back down to the beauty in my arms.

Sadly she was on top a part of me that got too excited and I tried to think of something anything to make myself a little less excited. I wriggled around so she was no longer on top of my anatomy, I turned to Felix,

"How is she?"

"Why don't you ask her?" He responded.

" Because Felix you know she will lie to me."

"She's still scared I can tell you that much but you know she'll always lie about how she is."

I nodded again and finally let my protesting eyelids drop. I awoke to Vic trying to get out from my arms and I was too asleep to protest her leaving. I finally woke up fully to yelling and Vicky screaming let me go. I hopped up as quickly as I could and looked around for her only to watch dark black hair fly past me. I slipped behind her trying to divert the attacker until I saw who it was. The whole throng of Lost boys were chasing her and all were laughing. I stopped them and spoke,

"What'd she do?"

"Water. "

I then laughed at the sight of them they were all drenched. I then turned when the water hit my back, it was freezing, my mouth formed an 'o' shape and I turned to see a smiling Vicky. I let a dark smile cover my features and her eyes went wide and she turned and ran, quickly but not quick enough. I shot after her like a bullet, they boys sat by the fire admitting defeat.

The group of characters sat by the fire with wide eyes at the whole ordeal, I decided to run her down make her stamina fall, but sadly we trained her too well, and I found myself losing my breath and stamina. Until we were right by the fire and I leaped forward and grabbed her forearm and pulled her to me. Sadly Vic lost her footing and we tumbled down and I twisted myself so I was underneath her taking the brunt of the fall and she squealed.

I looked up and flipped us over so I was on top and I let my arms wrap her letting them take most of my weight while my legs straddled her. She looked up with hooded eyes and tried to look innocent and sadly it was working, I leaned down and I whispered,

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Oh yeah?"

I nodded and my eye flickered down between us, but before I could let my head fall down to her lips I let my eyes glance up and I quickly moved as Felix poured a bucket of water over Vic's head. She sat up and looked at me with a look that made the group around the now dead fire cringe. I just shrugged and teasingly leaned in to kiss her lips but quickly diverted at the last second and kissed her cheek. Vic rolled her eyes and stood up and looked at the boys and took off running, we spent that morning playing games and getting used to having everyone back together. Around lunch we were all in a clump by the Storybrooke enforcers of us, talking about everything and nothing at all. Until a black haired woman with red streaks through her hair and too short of a skirt walked toward us she had a bunch of bags, Vic smiled and hopped off and maneuvered through the boys and greeted her.

This woman hugged her and walked more toward us and I watched Felix flush a bit before standing, I smirked at him and we followed Vic.

"Hey Ruby this is Peter, Peter this is Ruby."

"Pleasure," I spoke curtly, making sure I wasn't too close to Vic, I don't want old memories to surface. Ruby nodded and turned back to Victoria, and she began to talk to her, I looked up, the sun was so bright and hot, I looked to Felix most of the boys were already shirtless and it didn't seem that bad of an idea so I stepped off to the side so I wouldn't hit Victoria and I gripped the back of the odd clothing I was wearing and I pulled it over my head.

I looked back up after I bundled it into a ball and I tossed it to Chet as he ran by with Sam on his tail. I smiled as I turned back to the girls who were lost in conversation until Ruby said she had to leave.

"Hey if you ever want to work at the diner we'd be happy to hire you! The town loves you!"

"Thanks! Are you sure you need to leave?"

"I could maybe stay, but only if we go swimming."

"SWIMMING?!"  
Almost all of the lost boys spoke out at once, she nodded  
"I found a large lake in the woods in my adventures here do you guys want to go?"

Everyone nodded all but Vic and I knew why.

"How about after lunch?"

Heads nodded and they all took the food from Ruby and Vic and began to set it up. I joined the boys when Devin pulled me to the side,

"What's Vic gonna do?"

I shrugged and turned back to the weird food in front of me. I looked toward Vic and looked back down she pulled Ruby to the side and talked in hushed whispers, they both disappeared and Ruby announced that they were going to go get Vic a swim suit. I turned to Felix,

"What's a swim suit?"

He just shrugged and tried to calm the heat in his cheeks. I just ignored it for the time being and we all ate, the group that tried to watch us decided that they would go as well. Different ones left and came back with soft pants that cut at the knees and the women had straps around the neck and had a rather short dress over it. We all just overlooked it, Vic came back with one of her loosest black dresses with ¾ sleeves and I thought it odd she normally preferred trousers and blouses. She quickly ate and we all ventured toward the lake Ruby had previously found.

As we were walking I matched my pace with Vic and Ruby's strides and Vic gave me a reassuring look though it seemed it was more to herself than me. When we came to a clearing and saw the lake she dropped the bag Ruby thrust towards her and she unrolled a larger towel and she sat. The group sat right beside her. Henry ran in with the boys after they stripped their shirts, and so did David; Mary Margaret gave Neal to Emma who was sitting in between Killian's legs. Belle and Gold sat side to side and a man had joined Regina and they looked close.

"You guys should come in!"

David spoke as he threw Henry further into the lake. I looked at Vic and thrust my head toward the lake and she spoke a mere 'later'

"Come on it's hot!"

"The suit I'm wearing shows too much." My eyes got serious and I looked into her blue orbs and said,

"Don't worry, you are beautiful! Come out with me."

She looked down and Ruby spoke up,

"Don't worry Tori your suit is actually dubbed as modest in this world."

"Maybe in a few minutes."

"Come on!"

"Don't worry," Belle spoke. "I was kind of appalled by this realms fashion sense, but were used to it and if you think you're being too showy trust me you haven't seen the start of it."

"I have a few battle scars,"

"Don't worry we all have those." Emma butted in.

"Yeah! Come on in," Ruby spoke shook her head but everyone kept pushing even Gold spoke up.

"Fine!"

"Love you don't need to, but if you want to, remember you are beautiful."

She nodded and I pulled her up and we stood side by side. I took off my shirt and looked at her as she turned around for me to unlace her dress. A large sigh escaped her lips and she shook as she pulled it down, her back still facing me and her left side toward the group of fairytale creatures. Her breath became shakier and she leaned closer toward me and I put my hand on her arm.

The boys had stopped playing, they had never seen the full extent and damage that had happened to her. None but me and Felix and Devin, her arms were out of the shoulders and the dress hung around her bust. I slowly pushed it down making sure my skin never lost contact with hers, I pushed the last of the dress over her hips and I grasped her hand in mine.

Gasps were heard and I looked toward the boys a few of the older ones were turning the younger ones away trying to distract them. I kept my eyes on her hairline reading her body language out of my peripheral vision she was tense and scared. I pulled her to the lake and halfway there she I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder eliciting a scream from her. Once I was about to my knees in the lake I threw her.


	5. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Nice to see you are still reading um idk what to say for this one. So here ya go!

PETER POV:

Her squeal ripped through the silent air, and then a loud splash echoed; Felix then jumped atop of her and held her down, I saw she wasn't really struggling and she popped up and the water was just above her breasts and to just above my navel and under Felix's we had the advantage. But she had a plan.

She ducked under the water and we looked for her in the murky water, soon Felix was down. He face planted down and as he was falling Vic jumped on his back and held him down, I grabbed her waist and threw her. She stood up and we glared at each other and Devin came up behind her and grabbed her in a choke hold, she acted quickly and elbowed him in the ribs as he doubled over she whipped his arm around and she elbowed him.

"Come on boys you are making this too easy, should we take this to shore?"

Soon I watched her sight flicker to a large stick on the shore. Soon we trudged through the water and we all followed and she climbed out and grabbed it she thrust the stick into my gut and I doubled over, it wasn't that hard she was just playing. She stood tall she oozed authority, all the boys took a knee in defeat.

She smirked, "What no competition? Form up boys let's play."

A glint formed in her eyes and an evil smirk appeared on her lips she then cocked her head to the left, she looked terrifying, beautifully, horrifically, fascinatingly, terrifying.

RECAP EMMA'S POV

I was holding Neal and we were watching the boys play in the water, I turned my attention from Henry and the Lost Boys to Peter and Victoria. "You guys should come in!"

David spoke as he threw Henry further into the lake. I looked at Peter and Victoria as she threw off the idea.

"Come on it's hot!"

I nodded at the logic and then barely hear her mumble to herself.

"The suit I'm wearing shows too much."

"Don't worry, you are beautiful! Come out with me." Peter said it so quietly I almost missed it.

She looked down and Ruby spoke up again,

"Don't worry Tori your suit is actually dubbed as modest in this world."

"Maybe in a few minutes."

"Come on!" Ruby persisted.

"Don't worry," Belle spoke. "I was kind of appalled by this realms fashion sense, but were used to it and if you think you're being too showy trust me you haven't seen the start of it."

"I have a few battle scars," I nodded we all did what did she expect for us to be perfect and her a little damaged?

"Don't worry we all have those," I replied snarkily

"Yeah! Come on in," Ruby spoke again. She shook her head but we all kept pushing even Gold spoke up.

"Fine!"

"Love you don't need to, but if you want to, remember you are beautiful."

What the hell is he talking about? Why is she so damned self-conscious? Peter took off his shirt and looked at her as she turned around for him to unlace her dress. A large sigh escaped her lips and she began to visibly shake as she began pulled it down, her breath became shakier and she leaned closer toward Peter and he tried to comfort her and as soon as it got to her shoulders she stopped I saw a few blade cuts but nothing that bad.

I noticed that the boys had stopped playing, they seemed curious and as her arms were out of the shoulders and the dress hung around her bust. Peter slowly pushed it down her bust and it fell around her hips he then pushed the last of the dress over her them and I gasped there were so many scars littering her body. I looked at Mary Margaret and her eyes were filled with tears. Hook grasped my arms slowly beginning to shake and he gasped in a big breath.

Gasps were heard and I looked toward the boys a few of the older ones were turning the younger one's attention away and rightfully so, I wanted to pull Henry away but he was in the lake too far from me. Her stature was scared, the swimsuit that Ruby gave her was an adorable bikini, but it still showed too much. Tears prickled my eyes as I saw the knife work that littered most of her body.

On her chest seemed to be old burn marks with a letter on them 'P' along her back had various words, 'worthless' 'nothing' 'whore' 'slut' 'mine' but two in the arch of her back caught my eyes, 'Pan's Bitch'. Across her arms and shoulder blades were whip lashes and cuts, the words sticking out in between. The back of her thighs also had lash marks, there was a large scar that was on the lower left side. I looked at her legs and there seemed to be four and five lines in some places going up from just above her right ankle to her thigh on the inside and on the left leg it was up to her butt; realization hit me they were scratch marks. I shuddered on the conclusion my mind came up with.

Her front had 'P' branded into her and her ribs seemed to be sticking out slightly in weird places. Showing signs that they had been broken quite a bit. No wonder this girl didn't want us to see it, and why she always wore things to the ankle and down her arms. I looked at everyone we were all silently judging her. Evaluating her. Like a piece of meat. Quite a bit of us had grimaces on our faces.

We watched as Peter picked her up and ran into the lake with her acting as if this was normal for him to see the scars placed on her body. He seemed shaken but he could handle it so much better than us. She was bouncing on his back and squealed when he threw her into the lake. She was dwarfed by all of the boys but she still acted normal.

A splash cracked through the air and as soon as she broke through the water Felix jumped on top of her and held her down. David moved to help her but Mary Margaret stopped him when she popped up again. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded, I watched as she was trapped between her lover and her friend. She went under the water and soon Felix fell forward and after I blinked she was atop of his back.

Peter went up behind them and as Felix's face was forced into the water, and he grabbed her waist and threw her. She caught her footing and they glared at each other playfully, a Lost Boy came up behind her when she wasn't looking and grabbed her into a choke hold, Victoria elbowed him and spun his arm around her head and she elbowed him again.

"You boys are making this too easy should we take this to shore?"

They all took off running Victoria got to a stick and she drove it into Peter's gut her wet hair whooshing about her. She then stood tall and what I saw next was insane the boys knelt down as if they were submitting to her authority.

"What no competition?" She jeered, "Form up boys, let's play."

There was a darkness in her eyes, there was insecurity, and for the first time since she arrived in Storybrooke, I didn't hate her. She was scared and insecure, and alone, and she just wanted her father and she wanted to be scar free. Pity and regret swelled in my stomach, trying to imagine what it must have been like for her on that island. One girl stuck with, about a dozen adolescent boys, and one hell bent demon.

We were there for most of the day playing and I even got in once or twice. I actually talked to some of the boys, but only a few would actually try to make the conversation interesting. Hook just sat off to the side not getting into the water with a withdrawn look on his face and a sadness in his eyes. We were now walking back to the Lost Boys house the sun was just about to set and I had my hand entangled to Killian's unhooked hand. I pulled him off to the side getting tired of his forlorn look.

"What's wrong?"

"I never should have left Victory. Did you see her earlier? I mean I should have been there to protect her and I should have been there to keep her from Pan. I wasn't, I wasn't there Emma; I didn't save her."

Tears were pooling in his eyes and he looked so distraught.

"Hey, it's not too late."

"Yes it is Swan, it really is."

"No, it's not, it is never too late, okay look at me for example with Henry and with David and Mary Margaret."

He looked defeated and the gears in his brain began to put things together.

"You really think so Swan?"

I nodded believing wholeheartedly that he could fix this.

"But you'll have to apologize, to all of them."

He nodded and we continued on to the house, we all took shifts but we all seemed to like them and showing up when we weren't scheduled to. These boys might not be so bad after all.


	6. A New Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our little Vicky gets to see what Erotica is like.

VICTORIA:

A few weeks after the lake the Enforcers stopped coming in shifts but more for the pleasure of being around us. Everything seemed to be good, my father apologized to me and we can now be within 5 ft with each other. Felix got the nerve up to ask Ruby out on a date, and I began working at the Diner, but the thing that wasn't going well was my relationship with Peter.

"He ignores me Ru, he'll only touch me when we sleep outside, but when we sleep inside he bunks with Felix or Devin. I don't think he wants me anymore."

I said as we were sitting at the counter after hours and Ruby was making us milkshakes,

"Well do you know why he's pulled back so suddenly?"

"I don't think that he loves me anymore, now that there are other girls and so many things in this realm, neither he nor the boys need me anymore. I think he has found another girl, a less broken and used one. I mean on the island he would look at me as if I were his whole world that he would break without me, now he barely looks at me let alone like he loves me. "

I confided in her as she sat my shake down in front of me,

"Well, maybe he needs to know that you have plenty of options here. Flirt a bit with other customers when he comes in, call up the house you are staying with me tonight I want a girls night."

I nodded and walked to the back of the Diner and used the odd communication device strapped to the wall.

"Hey, Devin I am staying with Ruby tonight pass it on."

"Okay."

I hung up before he could ask why and I hooked my arm in Ruby's and I grabbed my shake and we wondered to her house.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Girl talk and we can just say things rant and eat copious amounts of grannies cookies. Hey if you don't mind me asking how far have you two gone?" She asked as we walked into her house and up to her room.

I glanced over Ruby's way and I gave a sly smirk,

"What do you mean?"  
"Have you two had sex yet or anything related to it?"

I looked down, "Kind of."

"Kind of? Okay then, care to elaborate?"

"Can you not blab it all over the town?"

She nodded vigorously, I felt dread creep into my stomach and I mumbled out,

"The only time Peter and I have ever gotten remotely sexual is when Pan was possessing his body."

"Oh, well how about you and PETER?"  
"No not far at all, he's the perfect gentleman, it sucks!"

I exclaimed throwing myself back onto her black bed.

"Why does that suck?"

She said as she pushed me over and laid beside me our legs hanging off of the bed.

"Well I am kind of a hands on person cuddling and such, but it's hard keeping the relationship when all he does is give me a hug every once and awhile. It also sucks that he won't talk to me, he's said 5 words to me the past week. But he talks to everyone here like he has known them forever. "

Ruby nodded and I looked at her,

"So you spill how do you like Felix?" She blushed a bit and began to fiddle with her hands.

"I really like him, and he's really good to me."

"He better be, if he ain't then you come to me."

She smiled and nodded, with a renowned vigor Ruby bounced up and began to shift through her clothes and threw things at me deciding I was to be her dress up doll, soon she found the perfect outfit for me, she then began to fuss over my make up. Soon we were talking nonsense well into the morning, neither of us had to work so we slept in replenishing our strength.

"Let's go!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, sorry Tori."

Ruby rushed passed me and out the door. We then began our short walk to the library where Ruby told me she's going to get me a 'fun book' I don't really know what that is but I'm guessing it has something to do with sex but the look on her face. We walked into the library and Belle came out of the back of the counter and she walked to us with a hesitant smile on her face.

"Hey, Belle do you have any Romance books?"

"Romance? Of course."

"Like Erotica?"

An 'o' face formed on her lips and she nodded showing us to the back section, she winked at us before going back to the front. Ruby handed me a couple of them and we checked them out, I shook my head as Ruby and I walked to the diner to get some coffee and something to eat, not wanting to cook at Ruby's apartment. We sat at a booth and I picked up a book and began to read.

A few minutes into the book Ruby was asked by Grannie to help out until someone came in for their shift. Ruby accepted not really doing anything. Someone sat across from me in the booth I was occupying and he smiled, I looked up to see my dad there

"Hi, Killian."

"Hello, what are you doing?"

"I am reading a book that Ruby got me, what about you?"

"I was just about to eat something mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all."

Ruby came over and handed me a cup of coffee and some food and she took his order.

"What do you like to do?"

I looked back up at him and I shrugged.

"I sing and dance,"

"That's nice."

'Mmm'

I nodded as I read and drank the coffee. He continued to ask me questions and I found myself enjoying the conversation. Until I looked over his shoulder to see Peter walking in with Felix, Peter looked at me and smiled and joined Felix at the bar, my heart dropped a little, I can't remember the time I ever even got a hi from him. Did he hate me what did I do?

Killian left soon after needing to go help Emma and Peter got up and moved to another booth two down from mine. There were a bunch of school boys and girls there he sat close to a blonde haired girl and my heart sunk into my stomach. So I turned back to my book dismissing the thought, he loves me, don't act like a jealous heinous bitch.

I soon got to a part in the book that made me blush and I looked up at the cover and I made sure no one was looking at me and I kept reading immersed in my book. I was lost to the world and Ruby said that I could go back with her or that she'll be back later and I said to leave me here and I read I read my way into another world.

'You are still in the same spot?"

"What?"

"You are in the same place I left you 6 hours ago."

"Really?"

She nodded and I now began to realize my surroundings. My coffee still beside me and my vision was slightly blurred and my eyes were on fire, the diner was dim and there were hardly any people there.

"Sorry."

She shook her head and she helped me up,

"Let's get you home."

I nodded and we walked toward my house. I walked in the door and found the boys all sitting around and talking quite a few had girls on them and I saw Peter he had the same blonde girl next to him and I ignored them and Ruby went to go sit with Felix and I bounded up the stairs.

I fell asleep that night with tears staining my pillow, and I woke up in a sweat and a hardened face from the tears drying on my face. My body involuntarily shook and I forced myself to stay laying down not wanting to disturb anyone, and I stayed like that letting memories and scenes filling my mind.

Around 8:00 I got up and wandered into the bathroom I looked at my reflection and I wanted to throw up at the person looking back at me. I got into the shower trying to avoid looking at myself in the mirror hating the person that stared back at me. I removed my self very reluctantly from the shower and I went out to work. The day was quite boring until Peter walked in with the same blonde girl from last night and the other day with him. He was laughing jovially and he looked so happy.

I walked into the back he looks at her like he did me now it's nothing between us I can't tie him down if he's unhappy, and I know that he would never break it off with me so I had to do it. I inhaled a shaky breath and I walked back out to the front holding a pot of coffee and a plate of lasagna. I filled up Emma's coffee and I set the plate of food in front of a regular, Johnny. He smiled at me and I gave one back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go!


	7. OOf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof

I picked up my notebook and I walked over to Peter’s table and the blonde girl who was now joined with Felix and Devin.   
“Hey, guys!” I said with a fake smile.   
“Hello.” They chorused together.  
“How are you guys?”  
“We’re good, hey what’s the special today?” My heart sank at Peter’s words, no how are you?  
“Lasagna, and what can I get you to drink?”  
“I’ll take a water,” Devin said,  
“Same here,” Felix said.  
“I want a coffee and Celeste will have a lemonade.” I nodded curtly,   
“I’ll give y’all a few minutes to order.”   
They nodded and looked at the menus, Henry walked in and I smiled a genuine smile and he waved and sat down at the bar. I got a mug for Peter and a glass of lemonade for Celeste a deep disdain in my heart, I was very tempted to spit in her drink. I carried the mug and the glass of lemonade and the waters to the table. I grabbed the pot of coffee and I filled it up. Killian and Emma walked in and sat next to Henry, Killian was so fatherly to him, and not to me, we weren’t quite there yet.

I smiled and held up a finger to them. I pulled my notebook back out and asked if they were ready to order,   
“Yeah, I’ll have the lasagna.”  
“I'll have the bacon cheese burger.”   
“ I’ll have the lasagna as well.”  
“And I’ll have the chicken tenders, with ranch.”  
“Okay, so lasagna for Peter and Devin, bacon cheeseburger for Felix and chicken tenders with ranch for Colette.”   
“It’s Celeste.” She deadpanned, I pulled a tight smile.  
“My apologies Celeste. That will be out soon.”  
I jutted my jaw to the side and let my tongue rest on my top left incisor. I put in the order and walked back out to my other customers quickly checking on Johnny and I walked over to Henry, he was cute I had to admit.   
“The regular guys?”  
Henry nodded and I put that order in and began to get their drinks. I gave Emma and Killian coffee and I gave Henry a cinnamon hot chocolate. I put on extra whipped cream and winked at him as I handed it to him. I began to wipe the spotless counter and I scanned the room looking to see if anyone needed anything else, if anything Henry needed some entertainment. And I needed a distraction.

I leaned on the counter and I smiled at him making small talk. The bell was rung and I walked over to see whose order it was. It was Emma’s I walked it over to Emma Killian and Henry. I smiled at them as I set it down and rubbed my arms, the hot plates touching my sin for a second too long. I handed a bottle of ketchup to them and they began. Peter got up his brow furrowed and motioned me over.

I rose my eyebrow and walked over to where he gestured.   
“Yes?”   
“Why did their food come out before ours if we ordered first?”  
“I don’t know I don’t work in the kitchens.”  
His eyebrows rose, “Are you really being this petty? Is this cause I’m hanging with the boys more?”  
“No, not at all. Peter, I have no idea why their food came out first.”  
“I don’t believe you,”  
I felt my stomach in my throat and my heart in my ears, was this the right time?  
“I’ll go check on your guys’ food right now, it should be done.”  
“Whatever,”  
My hands shook and I had to ball them up to avoid him seeing how scared I was currently of him, he ran back to his table and relaxed as soon as Celeste hung over him. My eyes filled with tears but I didn’t dare let them fall. I breathed in a shaky breath and I walked to the window asking of the food was done, he nodded and put them on top. 

I took them from him and balanced them and I walked over to their table, a loud group of laughs fell from their mouths. I set down their food,  
“Sorry about the wait guys, um so here are the two lasagna’s and the burger and the tenders, I'll grab the ranch in just a second but other than that do you guys need anything else?”  
“Another lemonade,” Peter spoke so coldly and he didn’t look at me.   
“Okay, I’ll be right back.”   
I got another lemonade and the ranch for Celeste. I set them down and smiled.  
“Let me know if you guys need anything else.”  
I nodded and just as I was going to walk away she spoke.   
“Um excuse me, aren’t I supposed to get more fries?”   
I turned around cringing her voice was very moderate and had a sickly ring to it.   
“No that is what we normally give.”   
She scoffed and muttered under her breath, I walked away and picked up Johnny’s plate and I put it in the bin. Emma and Killian left and I waved good-bye at him. I grabbed the next order and walked past their table, Celeste had now moved to the outside. I set down the food and picked up another plate. As I was walking past her table I ‘tripped’ and fell I dropped the plate and tried to catch my fall, I fell on my right wrist and it twisted and I heard a crack, I cried out and my knees fell next against the tile, and the shattered glass from the broken plate embedded itself in my knees. 

Everyone in the diner turned towards me, my cheeks heated up and my eyes were wide. I breathed and tried to push myself up, Henry quickly walked over and caught me right before I fell again my right hand unable to lift myself. I stood up and smiled at Henry he looked at me with worry I waved him off and persistent to not cry and run out, I reigned myself in and I stood up. 

I went and grabbed a broom and cleaned up all of the glass and I walked into the back and I pulled out all of the glass in my knees, I ignored the dull throb in my wrist and I quickly changed my tights, into a pair of black leggings Ruby bought me. I limped out and continued my shift and constantly ignoring Henrie's questions and pleas to stop working and to call Ruby.

I filled up Peter’s coffee cup and Celeste spoke, “Are you okay? You know you should watch where you’re going, I mean my foot hurts, I can’t believe you hurt it.”  
Peter was fawning over her and I thought it best not to create a scene. So I said nothing and walked away. I tried not to move my right wrist as I continued work, soon Henry left, with a call if you need anything and I nodded. 

Two hours later and Peter and Celeste were still here Felix and Devin gone before the incident. As they finally left I walked over and saw the money for the bill and a little note next to the cheque.   
Were finished bye Victoria, Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to my friend oof

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So that was the prologue please tell me what you think and I am sorry but this is not edited yet. I love feedback!  
> Tell me if I need to put any more tags or warnings!


End file.
